One Step At a Time
by Nyamh
Summary: Remy thought he knew what he was doing when he got involved with Rogue. She was in trouble. He was just trying to help her out a lil', it was simple. He would take a quick dip into her life, then dash out again. But somehow he couldnt seem to get out-ROMY


Chapter One: Beginning of the End  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tears strained down her face as she felt her jacket being unzipped. She felt cold hands touch her as his lips kissed her around the neck fiercely up and down. She was badly hurt; her legs were sore from the running, her arms weak and was chained to the bed.  
  
"C'mon baby you don't have to worry, I got good care of you," the voice said in a whisper to her ears. "Just play along."  
  
Through her wet eyes she could see the figure, he had a big mustache and powerful body that pressed his and hers closely together. She prayed that he wouldn't undo her clothing, but his hands already made its way down her body and across her chest.  
  
"Oh gawd please..please" she whispered through her chokes and tears.  
  
The door slammed opened as another figure came in and looked at Rogue to the man that was on her.  
  
"Ernie that's enough, get off her. I got business to talk to her with."  
  
The man so called Ernie, stumbled out the bed and glared at the man who ordered him. "Yes boss."  
  
Smiling the boss walked towards Rogue with his steady eyes as he smirked wildly. "You're a mutant, no? You could be worth a lot to our lil' game here...... just cooperate with us."  
  
Rogue glared at him, she was still crying from what was going on, her tears slipped through her mouth as she tasted her salty wet tears. "Wh-what do yah want yah bitch ass fucker.." she stammered.  
  
He let out a laugh as she shook his head. "Cuss at me all you want darling, but it isn't going to help you out. Now answer me, are you a mutant?"  
  
Her heart pounded through her chest as she answered slightly. "Why do you cahre?"  
  
The man was getting impatient she knew, but why did he want to know if she was a mutant or not. His eyes grew dark and anger filled his voice as he asked her again, "Are you a mutant?!"  
  
Rogue stayed quiet, she didn't want to answer him. All she did was stare at him, his eyes bored into hers as they glared at one another.  
  
"Okay then, let's take this the hard way. I will be back in ten minutes, and I expect an answer, if not.." the man smiled and turned his gaze to Ernie. "Ernie can do anything with you, whatever he wants and I expect no mercy."  
  
The Ernie guy looked surprised and happily smiled. "Thanks boss!" he said in a rough voice.  
  
The boss didn't say anything else and walked out the door, Ernie went over to close the door. He turned around and gave Rogue an evil grin. "Well babe, you took this the hard way. But don't feel sad, you got Ernie!" he laughed. He started to walk towards her, taking off his shirt as he went.  
  
Rogue looked at her hands, she couldn't possibly take off her gloves and used it against him.  
  
~Kitty's power! Use Kitty's power!~  
  
Rogue closed her eyes to concentrate, she cleared her mind up and only though of Kitty and her powers. She tried to imagine herself phasing through the chains and charge at Ernie to get him into a deep coma for all she cares. Her body tingled as she concentrated more to the power, she could feel Ernie getting close to the bed.  
  
Finally her arms went through as she quickly sat up on the bed and kicked Ernie in the chin, as she kicked him she heard a faint crack. Ernie cried in pain as he backed off. "You bitch!"  
  
~Thank gawd foh these boots!~  
  
Rogue quickly withdrew her gloves and charged at Ernie, touching him on the face.  
  
"ARGHH!!" he screamed as his eyes closed slightly.  
  
His memories drown into her mind as she saw flicks of pictures in her head, it was like a movie theater. The images were horrible; some of them are the way he killed people, his childhood when he got abandoned by his father, one was when he killed his wife, and another was when he threw a blonde on the bed and started to strip her down. The last one was the most horrifying one. It was a scene that the area was dark all around, all that shined was a machine by a big computer. It reminded her a lot of one room that used to be in the Xavier Institute. Then all of a sudden a blurry image showed up by the corner of the room and stepped out a man, all that showed was his clothing but it didn't show what his face looked like. The man started to speak in a low dark voice. He said quietly almost in a whisper, "Capture any mutants you see.. If you must hurt them or torture them, BUT bring them back alive......"  
  
Horrified she let go of Ernie and backed away, his body limped around then fell straight to the ground. His eyes were wide open and so was his mouth. Her body shivered slightly as she thought of the image, it scared her half to death.  
  
~Maybe this is the reason why Ah'm being captive......~  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
A voice caught her attention as she gazed at the door way, the boss was staring at her and down to Ernie. His guards were around him, ready to attack. He gave her a low growl and charged for her, his arms stretched out for her hair as he pulled hard on it. Rogue let out a howl of pain, he pulled her hair so hard that she could've fainted. She felt like someone had just ripped off her head. She waved her arms around in the air and finally caught the grasp of his hand and flipped him on his back. Thanking Logan for the karate lessons, she ran out the door, pushing her way through the guards by kicking them by the shins or tripping them (her mind was too full to take anymore bad scenes of images). Behind her she could hear the boss standing up and ordering his men to catch her.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
Rogue grasp tightly to her shirt as she turned right and left, she had no clue what this place was except that it seemed like an abandoned home. Spiders crawled everywhere as dusts took over half of the ceiling and ground. She ran down the stairs and headed to the doorway. She headed out to the street as fast as she could, her boots clanked across the cement flooring.  
  
Rogue stumbled across the street as she held tightly to her loose shirt, her face was hot and sweaty with tears.  
  
"Don't let her get away!"  
  
She turned her head sideways and glanced at the people that were after her. One guy was the boss, one was a guy with red hair and crooked teeth, and the other was a muscled man who had deep green eyes, and there was a man who had brown hair that stuck up in the air.  
  
Rogue feet ached in pain, quickly she took off her boots and threw it behind her. She could hear a voice screamed, she knew that her boot had hit someone's head or anywhere that was their body parts.  
  
"GRR! GET HER QUICKLY!"  
  
Taking a deep breathe she felt the stinging of the cold hair across her face and at her legs. She couldn't run anymore, she couldn't take it. Her legs felt like they were going to rip in half any minute now. Her eyes caught an alleyway as she made her way through it. Dumping trash cans down as she passed them she heard a guy fell on his head with a thud. Turning her head around she could see that there was only two people left; the boss and the guy with the nose ring.  
  
Rogue flipped herself over a fence and continued to ran, where was she? She had never seen these parts of New York before...... At the end of the alleyway she could see a forest, smiling with gratitude she ran more quickly.  
  
~Maybe Ah can lose them in there~  
  
BOOM!  
  
Rogue stopped running and stand there wither her eyes closed. Holding her left arm she reached to the hole that was shot through my a gun. She could feel a bullet. Her eyes squeezed tightly together, her arm sting. Holding her left arm so that blood won't run through it anymore she continued her way to the forest. She was out of breathe, there could've been no possible way she could lose them, but she wasn't ready to give up.  
  
Finally she made her way through the forest, the moon shone through the dark trees as it made it clearer to see where she was going. Turning her head back one last time, she could still see the boss and the guard. Losing her balance she stumbled over a twig and fell flat on her face, she felt the oozing mud on her face. She tried to get back up but her legs wouldn't cooperate.  
  
"We got her!"  
  
Rogue could hear footsteps approaching her, she closed her eyes and prepared for death. But then the footsteps stopped and she felt heavy breathing in the air.  
  
"B-Boss...... There's a poisonous snake there!"  
  
Rogue turned around quickly and behind her was a snake, it was too dark to see what type of snake it was, but it seemed angry and ready to attack any moment.  
  
"But we need to get her! You heard what he said, he won't accept any dead mutants!" the boss hesitated staying a safe distance between the snake.  
  
"Boss, if we don't move it might get us next!"  
  
The boss opened his mouth to reject but quickly nodded his head and ran back from where they came, the guard immediately followed him.  
  
Rogue body didn't moved, her arms were stinging with pain and so were her legs. Her throat ached for water.  
  
The snake slowly surrounded her, looking at her with its beady yellow eyes. It wasn't going to give up its prey. She moved her hands around, trying to grab a stick, but before she even grab one the snake had bitten her on the hand. Its fang pierced through her skins as its poison reached throughout her body. She felt that her body was giving away, her head was light-headed and her eyes were half closed. Her body limply fell to the ground as her breathing became difficult.  
  
"T-This is the end......" she managed to whisper. Her cheeks were stained with tears that streaked through her eyes, her makeup was partly ruined already. Before she gave herself into darkness she felt footsteps approach her. Her eye sight began to blur and blur even more by the seconds, finally she couldn't see......  
  
But her ears were working fine, she heard a unfamiliar voice in the air.  
  
"Get away y' snake!" the voice hissed. She could tell the stranger was stomping at the snake, as he/she waved a stick of somewhat at it. The snake hissed in pain and slithered through the bushes and departed, it was now away from range to attack Rogue or the stranger that saved her life.  
  
Rogue felt strong arms lifting her up to her feet, now she knew her savior wasn't a girl but a boy. His warmth comforted her, he wrapped her body with what seemed like a coat.  
  
"Y' okay?" he asked in a cool voice.  
  
She whispered out a thank you and tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. She tried again and tried but her eyes always seemed captured in darkness. And from that moment she knew that she was blind, that the snake's poison had damaged her eye sight. Too tired to cry anymore she rested on her savior shoulders. Her head was dizzy and she gave in and slept. She knew this was the beginning of the end of her life.  
  
--------------------  
  
Oki, this is my first story ever on Fanfiction! So don't blame me if its bad... blame it on my inexperienced. =) but it would be nice if u leave a review, pwease? I promise to make another chapter if you liked my story ^-^ R&R please! 


End file.
